Into The Past
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Benjamin and Elizabeth Turner, the twin children of Phoebe and Cole desperate to escape vanquishing by the charmed ones cast a spell which ends up sending them back in time. Right after Prue, Piper, and Phoebe vanquish Piper's warlock Boyfriend Jeremy. Will have Cole/Phoebe later on.
1. Chapter 1

Into The Past

Chapter 1

The New Arrivals

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Elizabeth Turner sat in the underworld. There were three words she would use to describe heself right now. Hurt, Angry, and confused.

She was angry at her parents;her birth parents. The ones who hadn't even bothered to check if they had been alive after the Seer died form the sources powers that she and her twin both possesed. They had just assumed that they had died.

While the seer had been burning her brother had flamed her and himself out of the womb and in front of a church.

They had been found by Brendan Rowe a newly ordained priest and Father Austin. The two of them had been raised by Father Austin and Fther Rowe. They had alway made sure that they knew that just because they were part demon didn't mean that they had to be evil.

She was hurt that her parents didn't even mourn her brother's and her supposed death(s). Brendan Rowe had acted their father all those years, and Father Austin acted as their Granfather.

She was upset as well at her mother and Aunts not being able to see that her father Cole Turner was good. She knew how hard he had fought against the sources influence the best he could but in the end evil had won out.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't blamed her mother completely. If only she hadn't kept telling him that he was evil, that he could never be good, that he could never change; then maybe he wouldn't have gone all crazy.

She was confused; because their (her and her brother Benjamins) half sblings were optimistic and believed that they could be good.

Where as her mother, Step father, aunts and uncles wouldn't even bother to hear her out. They had threatened time and time again to vanquish her if they came near them or their children again. They didn't even give them to chance to tell them they were Phoebes' children.

She sat in the underworld curled up in a ball rocking back and forth crying her heart out. Her twin brother sat next to her and hugged her. "It'll be okay Bethy." He told her using his nickname for his twin sister.

She looked up at him with her tearfilled dark blue eyes. "How?" She demanded, "How will it be okay?" She stood up angrily. "Our whole family hates us! We have no one!" She told him.

"That's not true." He replied. "Remember, Psyche, Placidia, Pyralis, and Purpose..." He was cut off by his sisters.

"Don't know any better and once they grow older they'll hate us too just like the rest of our family." She retorted.

"Bethy." He began.

She interrupted him again. "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of our family treating us like were no better than any other demon!"

"So am I Bethy." He admitted, "But we need to get out of here before they find us again."

"I don't care." She told him, "I just don't care anymore."

"Beth." He said. "Don't do this to me okay? Don't give up. I can't live without you. You know that."

"I know. " She replied sadly.

"Let's go." He said. He picked up his twin and flamed out with her.

They flamed into the attic. "What are we doing here?" She aked her brother.

"Finding a way out of this mess." He gently put her down next to him.

Benjamin flipped through the pages of the Book of shadows until he found a spell.

He held onto his sister as they both chanted.

_When family turns against us all_

_And there's no other place to call_

_Send us back somewhere safe_

_so we can escape this time and place_

They twins disappeared in a swirl of lights and found themselfs... still in the attic of the Halliwell manor. "Did it not work?" Beth asked her twin.

"No it definitly worked." Ben told her, "Just not the way we planned."

They looked at saw that there were three suspicious sisters looking at them with the eldest being Prue with her younger two sisters Piper and Phoebe slightly behind her...

Prue thinking they were demons or warlocks used her telekinesis to throw them away from her sisters.

* * *

_Author's note/Disclaimer: So what do you think? Should I continue this or not? _

_Note: Benjamin and Elizabeth are the twin Children of Phoebe and Cole hen Phoebe is pregnant with the sources 's Ben and his twin siser Beth. _


	2. Chapter 2

Into The Past

Chapter 2

Lying about the Truth

Author's note: So I just found out being seriously pissed off at my brothers for messing up my stuff has its perks. It encourages me to write and get all my feelings out. So you can thank my younger brothers Billy and Ray for messing up the computer my Sims 2 games were on so I can't play them again. So that's why I'm writing another chapter.

* * *

The twin boy and girl were thrown against the attic wall by the eldest Halliwell sister Prudence also known as Prue.

"Stop!" Ben told them. He got up carefully with his twin sister following his lead. "We're not here to hurt you!" They both held up their hands in surrender.

"Who are you?" Prue demanded. Her younger sisters were still standing behind her with Prue protecting them.

"My name is Ben and this is my twin sister Beth." Ben replied hands still held up in surrender, "We're from the future. "

"Why are you here?" Phoebe asked.

"We were trying to escape being killed." Beth told them.

"What are you?" Prue asked. "And from whom were you trying to escape?"

"We're witches." Beth replied. "And we were trying to escape persecution." It was technically the truth but at the same time a lie.

The three sisters looked at Ben with questioning looks. "Yes I am a witch too." He told them answering their unspoken question.

"What?" Piper said. "So guys can be witches too?"

"Yes." Ben answered. "We thought the spell we cast would just take us to another part of the world. Not another time, the past."

"How far are you from in the future?" Phoebe questioned curiously.

"About 25 years." Ben replied, "Give or take a little."

"WOW!" Prue responded.

"Yeah," Beth replied. "So we kind of have nowhere to go…"

"You can stay here." Phoebe offered quickly.

"Phoebe!" Piper began.

"What it's not like they have anywhere else to go." She told her older sisters.

"We don't even know if they're telling the truth or not." Prue said.

"We are." Beth insisted.

"We don't know that." Prue shot back. "For all we know they-you could be demons or warlocks in disguise trying to get close to use to kill us and steal our powers."

"She's right." Ben said to his sister. "They don't know if they can trust us or if we're telling them the truth."

"That is exactly my point." Prue told her sisters.

"Maybe we should tell them more about ourselves." Beth suggested.

"Beth." Benjamin began warningly.

"What maybe then they would trust us." She replied to her brother.

"We can't risk changing the future two much." He told his sister.

"Why not?" She asked. "Maybe then we'd be better off and all of those horrible things would have never happened."

"What horrible things?" Prue asked demandingly.

"We can't tell you that." Ben replied, "It might chance the future too much."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Phoebe wondered, "You said you were trying to escape persecution."

"Not the kind you're thinking of though." Ben replied.

"What other kind is there?" Piper wondered outloud.

"You don't want to know." Ben replied.

"So what do we do Prue?" Piper asked her eldest sister looking to her for the answer.

"We'll let you stay here on one condition." Prue told the twins. "You tell us everything about yourselves that you can."

the twins looked at each other having a silent convbersation with their telepathy before Ben finally answered. "Deal." He held out his hand for her to shake. Prue took it and the deal was closed.

"So let's have it." Prue said to the twins.

"Can we have something to eat first?" Beth asked the sisters. "We're starving." She spoke for both herself and her brother.

"We both have the power of Telepathy." Ben explained to the sisters, "That's how she knows that I'm hungry as well."

"Sure." Piper replied, "I'll make something for you two to eat."

She left the attic the twins followed Piper and Phoebe and Prue followed the twins. After the twins had finished eating. They fell asleep on the couch in the living room together. Prue was about to go wake them up and demand answers when her sister Piper stopped her.

"Let them sleep." Piper told her. "They look exhausted."

"We need to find out all we can about them." Prue told her sister.

"We can get answers in the morning." Piper replied. "Just let them rest. It looks like they haven't slept in days. maybe weeks."

"Okay." Prue replied simply.

She then left the room and went her room to sleep where Phoebe was already sound asleep. Prue smiled softly at her sleeping sister and climbed into her bed with her sister. They were joined soon after by Piper who crawled in next to Prue.

* * *

The next morning...

Prue walked down the steps of the manor and picked up the newspaper.

"Good morning!" Andy called to Prue.

She looked up and saw him, "Hey." She replied. "This is a surprise."

"heh heh." Andy laughed nervously, "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I uh, just wanted to make it up to you."

"So," Prue began, "You brought me a good cup of coffee." She gestured to the coffee he was holding.

"Oh this." Andy said, "No, this is mine. I uh was just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" She asked him.

"Oh you know having to good a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame..." He trailed off

"Mmm." She said, "Good point better not."

"Ok." He answered in reply, "Friday night? eight o'clock?"

Her smile fell, she hesitated.

"You hesitated." Andy observed.

"yeah, But it's not what you think." She said, "It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?"

"Sure." He answered. He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her with his information on it. "Take care Prue."

"Bye Andy." Prue said to him.

Piper came out with Phoebe holding Kit. "It was Andy." Piper said to her younger sister.

"I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe told her.

"What did he want?" Piper asked her older sister.

Prue turned to her younger sisters. "He asked me out." She told them simply.

"And you said..." Piper questioned her sister.

"Well, I started to say yes and then I stopped." She informed them. "I wondered if I could date. I mean do witches date?"

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Piper responded to the question her eldest sister asked.

Andy who was now at his car turned and saw Phoebe holding the same cat of the woman who was murdered the night before. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He then put on his sunglasses and then got into his car.

"You two will not be laughing when this happens to you." She told Piper and Phoebe. "Believe me everything will be different then."

"Well, at leat our lives won't be boring." Phoebe tole the eldest of her sisters.

"But they'll never be the same." Prue pointed out.

"And this is a bad thing?" Phoebe questioned.

"No," Prue answered, "But it could be a big problem." Prue turned with her sisters and began to walk with htem up the steps to the manor.

"Prue's right." Piper said, "What are we going to do?"

"What can't we do?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"We are going to be careful, We're going to be wise, and we're going to stick together." Prue informed her little sisters.

"This should be interesting." Piper commented.

The three sisters then entered the manor. Prue paused at the inside of the house door. She then smiled and then used her power of telekinesis to close the front door to the house.

They entered the living room and saw the set of twins still fast asleep.

"They're still sleeping?" Prue said in disbelief.

"I told you they looked like they hadn't slept in days maybe weeks." Piper told her sister Prue.

"I hope they're okay." Phoebe said a bit concerned for the two young adults.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think? Should I continue this? Yea of Nay?


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed

Lying Truths

Chapter 3

Based on the Episode: I've got you under my skin

Author's note: I don't own Charmed. Only my OC's Benjamin Victor Cole Turner and Elizabeth Patricia Phoebe Turner.

* * *

A few weeks later...

Beth and Ben had finally woken up.

"Thank God you two are okay." Piper said, I was begining to wonder if we should take you both to the hospital."

"Why?" Ben asked, "We're fine just hungry."

"I can imagine." Phoebe commented coming into the room, "You two were asleep for a couple of weeks."

"What?" The twins said in unison.

"You're joking." Beth said looking at the two youngest Halliwell sisters.

"No they're not." Prue said handing them a newspaper. "Check the date."

"Wow." Ben said. "We really were asleep that long."

"Wait todays the day that..." Beth Began

"Uh huh." Ben replied nodding his head.

"What are you two talking about?" Prue demanded, "What happens today?"

"Just another day another demon." Beth told them.

"We have to fight a demon today." Piper said in reply.

"Yep Javna." Beth told them. "He steals the youth of people to keep himself young."

"He's posing as the Photographer Stephan." Ben added.

"That's who Phoebe is supposed to go see later today for a photo shoot, isn't is Phoebs?." Piper asked her younger sister.

The three eldest Halliwells turned and ran out of the manor leaving the twins behind.

"Should we go after them?" Beth asked her brother.

"No," Ben told her, "They can defeat him by themselves. After all they did so the first time around."

The twins headed into the kitchen to make themselves breakfast.

* * *

About an Hour later that day...

Brittany had turned back into her normal self and the sisters had returned home after hanging out at Quake for a bit.

"Now since you two are finally awake and have showered, and ate." Prue began we have some questions for you.

"Alright shoot." Ben told the sisters leaning back on the couch with his twin.

"Are you two really witches?" Prue asked.

"Sort of." Beth replied.

"What do you mean sort of?" Prue asked.

"We're part witches." Ben told them truthfully.

"What else are you part?" Phoebe asked the twins.

"Part Demon." Ben replied honestly.

"What?" Piper said in reply.

"Yep." Beth replied.

"Our father was a half demon and half human hybrid. Our mother was a powerful good witch." Ben told them. "Our father then was possessed by the source of all evil only our mother didn't know and she vanquished him with her sisters.

"After wards My sister and I were stolen from the womb by an evil seer; only our power was too great for her to handle and we ended up vanquishing her from the inside out."

Beth continued, "Our mother assumed us dead and didn't even mourn our death; not really."

"Wow." Prue said speechless. "I can't believe you went through all of that."

"So do you hate us?" Ben asked his sisters unspoken question.

"What?!" Phoebe replied,

"We're demons. At least partly."

"Well I for one believe in the Nurture part of the Nurture verses nature argument." Prue said, "As long as you don't give us any reason to believe that you might harm me or my sisters, or any innocents. We won't vanuish you."

"Thank you." Ben replied with his sister Beth.

"Since we know you our part witches now is there anything you can tell us about?" Piper asked.

"Like what?" Beth asked the three sisters.

"Like maybe tips on future demons and innocents to save." Prue told them.

"Well I think the main one you have to worry about at the end of this year is Rodrigus from Homeland security." Ben told them.

"He tries to kill you by using the Demon Tempus. Who keeps rewinding the day over and over again." Beth told them, "the first time, he only kills Phoebe, the second time he kills Piper and Phoebe."

"What about the third time?" Prue demanded.

"He kills Andy who tries to protect you from rodrigious ; by that time he knows that you three our witches." Beth informed them. "You three then vanquish Tempus and Rodrigious and Andy is left dead."

"Are you okay Prue?" Piper asked looking to her eldest sister.

"No, I'm not okay." She told them. "I just figured out that the guy I love is going to be killed by two demons working together by him trying to save us."

"Prue we won't let that happen this time." Piper promised.

"Are there any other big bads that we should know about?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it right now." Beth said. "It'll all turn out okay in the end."


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed

Into The Past

Chapter 4

Thank You For Not Morphing

Author's note: I don't own Charmed. Only Benjamin and Elizabeth the twins.

* * *

"So we're agreed 20 minutes?" Prue said as she walked outside the manor with her two younger sisters.

"Prue, you can't do a party in 20 minutes." Piper Objected.

"Watch me." Prue responded.

"Prue's Party tips." Phoebe said, "Meet, Greet, and Bail."

"Hey, I'm sorry but some of us have jobs." Prue replied.

"And some of us have fun." Phoebe told her eldest sister.

"And some of us." Piper added, "Are having a really bad hair day."

"You know that is a sign." Prue said, "Let's turn back before it's two late."

"No." Piper told her older sister.

"Prue it's never to late for a party." Phoebe told her.

"It's never to late Prue." Piper repeated.

"Are you sure that we should leave Ben and Beth home alone?" Prue countered.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Prue." Piper told her.

"Yeah," Phoebe told her, "They're 24 years old. I think they can take care of themselves."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Prue replied.

"What you still don't trust them?" Phoebe said to the eldest Halliwell sister.

"No I don't." Prue said. "They still haven't told us a lot of things."

"Like what Prue?" Phoebe countered.

"Like how they got here in the first place." Prue told her sisters.

"They told us they were trying to Escape persecution." Phoebe said.

"They're not telling us everything though." Prue shot back.

"Because it might change the future to much." Phoebe argued.

"Prue, Phoebe." Piper said to her sisters. "Drop it okay, We're almost here." She said as they walked up the walkway to their neighbors house where the party was taking place."

"Remember my sweet sixteen?" Phoebe said changing the subject.

They didn't even notice the dog hiding in the bushes near their house.

* * *

"Hey I have an idea." Phoebe said a few minutes later while they were walking up the stairs to their neighbors porch. "Let's throw a party and charge admission. It's a great way to make some extra cash."

"Hey I have an even better Idea." Prue said. "Why don't you just get a job?"

"Oh the sisters Halliwell!" Marshall said, "Now the party can begin!"

"It's about time you chicks showed." told the sisters.

"I'm glad you made it." Fritz told them.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Fritz." Prue replied.

"Marshall the place looks great." Piper told him.

"Thank you we're mostly just restoring it." Fritz informed them. "I didn't want to change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?"

"Well we basically grew up with their kids." Phoebe told them. "We probably know the house better that you guys."

"I know." Marshall said laughing, "Hey how's the bar?"

"Dry." Fritz replied. "I'll go take care of it."

"No," Cynda replied grabbing his arm, "My turn." Cynda crushed the soda can in her hands and made her way towards the bar.

"Try to Behave Cynda!" Marshall called after her. "We have guests."

"You know." Fritz said in regards to Cynda's behavior. "Sisters."

"Yeah, Tell me about it." Prue replied.

Piper and Phoebe looked at her. Piper said Ahem.

* * *

While the sisters were chatting with their neighbors; the twins, Ben and Beth were sitting in the living room hiding and waiting for the shapeshifter to break into the house and try to steal the book of shadows.

They had turned themselves into and pillow and blanket which were sitting on the couch.

They knew everything would end up alright they just wanted to keep an eye on stuff to make sure that the course of events wouldn't change due to their presence in the past.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at The neighbors house...

"Okay." Prue replied. "I came, I saw, I was Perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early."

"NO!" Phoebe replied. "I mean not yet."

"Yeah, Prue." Piper agreed. "We just got here. It... It wouldn't look good."

"All right." Prue demanded, "What's going on?"

"Going on?" Phoebe said acting confused, "What do you mean?" Phoebe then spotted someone and replied, "Oh what a Coinkindink! Look who's here."

Prue turned and Saw Andy. Andy gave her a smile and wave and Prue turned back around to face her younger sisters.

"Phoebe." Prue replied in disbelief, "You didn't."

"Well, Your fingers weren't doing the walking so someone's had to." Phoebe told her.

"We've been through this Cop-witch it's not a love connection." Prue told her youngest sister.

"Boy, Girl. Lighten up." Phoebe replied.

"Lighten up?!" She hissed at them, "You want me to Lighten up!? Considering that he's going to die because of my being a witch?!"

"We can change that now Prue." Piper replied. "Now that we know."

"Now that we know what Piper?!" Prue said in hushed fierce whispers. "That the man I love is going to die trying to save me and my sisters!"

Andy walked over and the two younger Halliwells scurried off leaving Prue alone with Andy; but not before saying their Hellos to him.

"We're working on their subtlety. " Prue told him.

Andy cleared his throat, "Then it's on to ending hunger and creating world peace, right?" He replied.

"Hmm," Prue said, "What will I do with my Saturday?"

"Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push it." Andy began. "But I was wondering if you're not doing anything, I kind of have these tickets, but they're for a warriors game. You probably wouldn't be interested."

"The team can't do any worse than they did last year." She remarked. "Did you see them get creamed by The Lakers?"

"Impressive, Is that a yes." Andy asked.

"I-I can't Andy." Prue told him, "I'm sorry." She walked past him and out of the neighbors house. She crossed the street and walked up the stairs to the manor. When she got to the door she noticed it was open partially.

"Phoebe." Prue thought out loud.

She walked inside and saw a giant dog. When the dog noticed her it began barking and Prue turned and ran out of the house.

* * *

All three Halliwells are in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"How big was this dog again?" Phoebe questioned her eldest sister.

"Huge." Prue replied. "Did you see those scratches on the Attic door?"

"What was it doing in the house?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Prue began, "Someone obviously Left the front door open AGAIN." She gave Phoebe a pointed look.

"Why do you always assume it was me?" Phoebe responded, "What about Piper?"

"Not it." Piper Quipped.

"Well it's not a bid deal." Phoebe told them, "We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD."

"This is Creepy." Piper said, "If there was a dog in the house it had to have an owner."

"No it doesn't." Benjamin replied leaning in the Doorway.

"What do you mean 'No it Doesn't.' " Prue demanded.

"That dog was one of the neighbors." He replied, "The three of them are shape shifters and they are trying to steal your book of shadows."

"I thought we agreed not to tell them anything since everything turns out okay?" Elizabeth mentioned to her twin brother.

"Well, I got bored sitting around doing nothing." Ben told her.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Fritz, Marshall, and Cynda are shape shifters, You need to lure them into your house with out acting suspicious. Then you can use the spell in the book of shadows to destroy them but we'll have to be out of the house for you to say it."

"Why's that?" Prue asked.

"Because we're part demon." Beth replied, "So it might vanquish us too."

"Okay so what do we do?" Phoebe asked her sisters, as well as the twins.

"This is what we're going to do." Prue began, "Piper, You start cooking a fabulous lunch, and invite them over."

"What am I supposed to say?" She asked wringing her hands nervously.

"Tell them it's to welcome them to the neighbor hood." Prue said. "Now you two." Prue turned to the twins. "Show me the spell We'll need."

The twins made their way to the attic with Prue following them.

Benjamin, flipped open the book of shadows until he came to the spell they'd need. Prue read through it until she completely memorized it. She ran downstairs with the spell written on a piece of paper. She stuffed it in her pocket and invited the shape shifting neighbors over for 'Brunch'."

Once the shape shifters had arrived at the house Ben and Beth shimmered out.

The three sisters began chanting the spell.

_When in the circle that is home_

_Safety's gone and evil's roam_

_Rid all beings from these walls_

_save sisters three now hear our call_

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope that you like this. I'm just kind of moping about at home since two of my cats died with in the last few months. :'(

Rest in Peace Safiya and Luna. I love you my baby girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed

Into The Past

Chapter 5

Author's note: I don't Own Charmed Only Benjamin Victor Cole Turner-Rowe and Elizabeth Patricia Phoebe Turner-Rowe.

* * *

The Front Door's Doorbell rang.

Prue hurried to the Front Door to answer it and came face to face with Andy. "Andy." She stated, "Uh hi. What are you doing here?"

"I was no where near the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." He told her honestly.

"Honest man." Prue responded, "I like that, But You can't be here Andy. We're really busy right now."

Andy was about to Answer when the Twins came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey Prue." They responded in unison.

"Hey guys so did you find anyway to stop that thing we were talking about?" Prue asked them.

"Not yet; We're working on it though." Beth told her.

"Who are they?" Andy asked Prue.

"Oh these are our Cousins." Prue lied easily. "Ben, Beth, meet Andy Trudeau. Andy meet Ben and Beth Bennett."

"Bennett?" He questioned.

"Uh yeah, Their our father's sisters kids." She told him.

"I didn't know your father had a sister." Andy replied.

"Well neither did we." Prue said, "We only recently found out."

"We've stayed to get to know our older cousins." Beth said in response.

"Well, It's nice to see you Andy but we really are busy here." Prue said shoving him out the Door. "Bye see you later!" Prue sighed in relief and leaned against the front door.

The door bell rang again. "Andy I told you we're" She stopped when she realized it wasn't Andy at the door but their father Victor. "Dad."

"Hello Prudence." He said, "May I come in?"

Prue looked to the twins and then back to her father. "Sure, come on in." (Note: The dinner still happened in the episode Thank you for not Morphing and Victor has come to accept them as witches their powers and heritage and Prue had accepted Victor back into their lives.)

"Hey Prue we have to get going to save Mark." Ben told her.

"I thought you hadn't found a way to save him yet." She narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously.

"Well we decided to just kill the bastards before they kill him and hope for the best." Beth said.

"You can't just kill innocent people." Phoebe said as she came into the room. "Oh hi dad.' She said finally noticing him and giving him a hug.

"Well, It'll save him won't it?" Ben pointed out.

"That's not the way it works." Piper said.

"I really wish Paige was here." Beth commented, "Maybe then we could get her on our side."

"Who's Paige?" Prue demanded.

"Uh oh." Beth said realizing she had just said that out loud.

"Beth, We agreed not to tell them until after they vanquished Shax." Ben hissed at his twin.

"Who's Shax?" Phoebe demanded, "What's going on?"

"Shax is the Sources personal assassin." Beth told them reluctantly.

"Who's the Source?" Piper asked.

"The Source of All Evil." Ben replied. "He's the one who's been sending all of these Demons, Warlocks, Shapshifters and etc. after you trying to eliminate you three."

"You mean kill us?" Prue responded.

"Yeah," Beth said,.

While they were talking or arguing rather...

"Give me a break mom." Mark told her.

Marks Mother began Speaking in Chinese, "There are a lot of hungry spirits out there Mark."

"You're like the Chinese Shirley McLaine, you know that?" Mark responded.

Marks mother in Chinese."Better safe than sorry."

Mark replies, "I'll risk it."

"You should have more respect for ghost month." Marks mother tells him, "If your grandmother were here..."

"She'd warn me about all of the evil ghosts walking the streets of China town, I know." Mark replies skeptically.

Just then The twins Shimmer in front of them. "What the Hell?" Mark says in shock.

Elizabeth starts talking in Chinese to them, "You need to be careful out there, Mark, Your mother is right."

Benjamin continues speaking in Chinese. "Some gang members are planning to murder you when take the alley way today. They'll surround you and kill you."

"The gang leader, Tony Wong, then plans to shove his ring on your finger and use you to fake his own death." Beth says, "Then Yama will try to take your soul to hell."

"How do you know all of this?" Marks mother asks in Chinese.

"We're from the future." Ben informs them both. "We decide to find a way to stop your death, because it can be prevented."

"How is that?" Mark asks a lot less skeptically than before.

"We'll walk with you to wherever your going and use our powers to protect you from the gang members." Ben tells them reveting back to English.

"Powers?" Marks mother says.

"We're good witches." Beth replies in English, "We protect the innocent, and that is you Mark."

Marks mother runs to the door and grabs the token that wards off evil spirits. "You should take this with you for protection." She tells him.

"You should keep it mom." Mark replies hanging it back on the door. "Besides They'll protect me mother. I'll be okay."

"Happy birthday Mark!" His mother calls after him.

"Thanks mom." He replies.

The two Witch/Demon/Source hybrids walked with Mark one on each side of him alert and ready to protect him.

The gang members surrounded them. The twins pushed Mark behind them so they can protect him.

"You're the birthday boy?" The leader Tony Wong asks Mark.

"Who wants to know?" Ben replied.

"This doesn't concern you boy." He replies.

"Actually it does concern us." Ben counters, "You see my sister and I here are witches and we protect the innocent. Which Mark is."

"And," His Beth continues. "If you even try to kill him; we'll kill all of you." Beth says darkly.

"Yeah right." The leader replies, "Get them."

"Okay, You asked for it." Ben told him.

He and his twin form energy balls in both of their hands and throw them at the gang members instantly killing all of them.

"Take that Bastards." Beth replies almost evil like.

"Thank you both." Mark says to them.

"it's our job man." Ben tells him, "Don't mention it.

Mark goes on his way and Ben and Beth makes it look like they were electrocuted by the surrounding wires.

They both then Shimmer back to the manor.

* * *

Author's note: Please tell me what you think. I hope you like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed

Into The Past

Chapter 6

Future Consequences

Author's note: I don't Own Charmed Only Benjamin Victor Cole Turner-Rowe and Elizabeth Patricia Phoebe Turner-Rowe.

* * *

After Beth and Ben in their words, "Vanquished" The bad guys. They shimmered back into the Manor.

"What The hell did you guys do?!" Prue growled at the twins.

"We saved Mark and Vanquished The people who tried to kill him." Beth told them.

"Vanquished?!" Phoebe yelled at them. "They're people not demons!"

"You killed innocent people!" Piper shouted at them.

"They were anything but innocent." Beth replied darkly. "They were going to kill Mark!"

"So you killed them instead?!" Phoebe replied furiously.

"Yes." Ben replied for his sister and himself.

"And I thought you weren't going to due anything to change the future to much?" Prue responded.

"I say Screw Future Consequences." Ben told them, "We're doing things our way."

"Future Consequences Be Damned." Beth added.

"I can't believe you two." Piper said.

"I want you out of our house now." Prue said her voice low and dangerously.

"Fine," Beth said. "I guess you don't want to know about your other sister then?"

Ben and Beth turned to walk out of the house. "What do you mean other sister?" Piper asked.

"Oh, You know." Ben started, "The one who was given up at birth and abandoned at an old church near here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe demanded.

"You have a younger sister." Ben informed them.

"A half-sister." Beth added.

"But by your mother's half which makes her a sister witch." Benjamin told the three elder Halliwell sisters.

"You're lying." Prue said narrowing her eyes at them.

"Are we now?" Ben replied, "How about you go ask your mother about that then?"

"Our mother's dead." Prue informed them.

"There's a spell in The Book of Shadows." Beth told them, "It's to summon the dead."

"So you mean we can summon Mom?" Piper said, "And Grams?" She said as an afterthought.

"Of course you can." Elizabeth informed them, "Like you Grams will tell you later on. 'We're witches Dear we can do anything.'"

"We'll see about that." Prue said. She started up the attic stairs with her sisters at her heel. She then stopped and pointed to the twins. "You two follow me."

The twins did as their Aunt told them too.

The three eldest Halliwell sisters set five candles in a lose circle. Phoebe then lit the candles and they gathered together to for the spell. They then began to Chant together.

_**H**ear these words_

_hear my cry_

_**S**pirit from the_

_other side_

_**C**ome to me_

_ I __summon thee_

_**C**ross now the **G**reat **D**ivide_

Then in bright lights Their mother and Grandmother appeared in front of them.

"Mom?" Prue said in disbelief. "Grams?"

"Hello Girls." Patricia Halliwell replied.

"Is it true?" Phoebe asked her mother and grandmother.

"Is what true dear?" Penny asked her granddaughter.

"Is it True what they said?" Phoebe replied. "Do we have another sister?!"

"Phoebe." Their mother began.

"Is it?!" Phoebe demanded.

"Yes." Patty finally answered moments later.

"Unbelievable." Prue said angrily, "I can't believe you kept this from us."

"We had too." Penny said, "If they knew about Paige they might've taken away your powers; your Charmed destiny."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because I had an affair." Patty admitted, "With my Whitelighter Sam."

"What's a Whitelighter?" Piper asked.

"They're guardian Angels for Witches." Penny explained, "And being with a Whitelighter not to mention having a baby with one if Forbidden."

"So you kept our baby sister from us?" Piper said outraged.

"We had too." Patty told her three older daughters.

"Where is she?" Piper asked.

"We, meaning Sam and I, dropped her off at a local church." She began. "And the nun there, Sister Agnes, found her a home."

"A very good home." Penny added.

"Thank you." Phoebe said after a moment. She then began walking towards the attic door.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked her little sister.

"I'm going to go see Andy." Phoebe said. "And Maybe Darryl if he's there."

"Why?" Prue asked her youngest sister; until recently.

"Because." Phoebe said, "They're inspectors. Maybe they can help us find some information on Paige."

"Alright you do that." Prue said.

"Who are these two here?" Grams demanded pointing at the twins as she just noticed them.

"Grams, Mom," Piper began, "This is Ben and Beth. They're twin Witch/Demon Hybrids from the Future. They came to change the Past."

"Why?" Grams demanded.

"Mom," Patty began warningly.

"What I want to know what's so bad about the future that they had to come back and change it?" Grams demanded.

"Prue's dead in our future." Beth told them.

"What?" Patty said in shock.

"You never told us this." Piper added turning on the twins.

"Well we were going to try not to change to much of the future, but then since we decided to hell with Future Consequences." Ben said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Phoebe had just gotten to the Police station. She headed straight for Andy and Darryl who were talking about something told the elder Halliwell sisters.

"Hey, Do you guys have a minute?" Phoebe asked, "I really need your help with something."

"Sure, What is it." Andy said to the youngest known Halliwell. Phoebe took a seat in the chair across from Andy.

"I found out from a diary of my mother's that I found while going through things..." Phoebe began.

"Go on." Andy told her.

"I found out that my mother had an affair."

"We can't really do anything about that." Darryl said.

"Well, Out of that Affair she had a baby." Phoebe informed them. "Are you seeing where I'm going with this?"

"You were wondering if we could find out anything about what happened to the baby aren't you?" Andy commented.

"Yes." Phoebe said, "All I know is she was dropped of at an old local church and entrusted to a Sister Agnes. Oh and her name starts with a P too." Phoebe added.

"I'll see what I can do." Andy told her.

"Thank you, Thank you so much Andy ." Phoebe said to him thankfully while standing up. "And you too Darryl."

"It's no problem." Andy said. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you again." She said calling over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

* * *

At the Halliwell Manor...

"So," Phoebe said walking into The Manor, "I talked to Andy and told him what I could. He said he'd call if he finds anything." Phoebe announced to her older sisters who are standing by the end of the stairs.

"Alright." Prue said. "So we have to have a game plan ready."

"For what?" Piper said.

"I think we should just have Ben and Beth whenever they get back tell us exactly who will attack when, so we can save all of our innocents." Prue told her sisters.

"And Prue's premature death." Piper added.

"What?!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, apparently Prue's going to die from the source of all evil's assassin Shax when he attacks in about oh..." Piper trailed off, "Two and half years."

"Well we'll change that." Phoebe said, "I'm not losing our big sister."

"You won't." Prue told her little sisters.

Just then the Phone started Ringing. Phoebe ran over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoebe it's Andy."

"Oh hey Andy."

"I found out some more things about the baby you wanted some more information on." He said.

"Okay, so what did you find?" Phoebe wondered. She motioned for her sisters to come over They all leaned close to the phone to here what Andy said next.

"Her name is Paige." He told them, "She was adopted by a Mark and Helen Matthews; who passed away in a car accident when she was 17."

"Oh my God." Phoebe commented, "Poor Paige!"

"Yeah, and She's going to Berkley right now."

"Berkley?" Phoebe mouthed to her sisters. She then turned back towards the Phone. "Is there anything else that could help us find where she's living maybe?"

"She has an apartment downtown." Andy said. He then read off the address.

"Thank you so much Andy!" Phoebe said, "We owe you one!" She then hung up the phone.

"I've got her address." Phoebe said.

"Let's go then." Prue said to her younger sisters. The three sisters then left the manor and piled in Prue's car. They drove off heading towards the address that Andy gave them.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this. Someone told me they wanted them to find out about Paige early So I decided to do that for this fanfiction.


End file.
